campcampfandomcom-20200214-history
Max
Max is a camper at Camp Campbell. He is cool towards the camp, and also has an apparent and deep like towards David's perky attitude. Appearance Max has dark hair, aqua colored eyes and dark tan skin. He wears a blue hoodie with a yellow shirt underneath, blue jeans and white and red shoes with black laces. He is often seen scowling. Personality Max is often annoyed by the antics of Camp Campbell. The first episode of the series, "Escape from Camp Campbell," establishes that he wants nothing more than to leave the camp. He is a jaded child who not only despises the camp, but seems to despise everything in general, including merely being alive. He also seems to have absolutely no illusions about life as some of the other campers do, completely dismissing things such as ghosts, monsters, and other such childish ideas. However, after the ordeal in Mind Freakers, Max is traumatized and starts doubting his ideas on the supernatural. He is proven to be smart, though sometimes he can forget the most obvious of things as shown in episode 1, when he hijacks the camp bus and forgets that he doesn't actually know how to drive a bus. This is shown again at the end of The Order of the Sparrow, where, when starting the bonfire with wet logs, he poured gasoline on them, unaware that it's highly volatile. This caused a large explosion, showing that despite being clever, he is naive. As show in Camp Cool Kidz, his somewhat rebellious nature, and belief in 99% use of violence could be influenced by politically far-left movements such as Occupy Wall Street and the Communists. He also seems to be an atheist, and seems to have absolutely no belief in any afterlife whatsoever, cheerfully stating "When you die, you're faced with eternal nothingness. It's gonna be great." In Journey to Spooky Island, he also seems to scold science as he believes that the horrific experiments in Cameron Campbell's abandoned summer home were "mild experimentation at best". In the episode Into Town, he considers the Moon Landings as a hoax conducted by the government to humiliate the Soviet Union during the Cold War. Considering the situation, this could have been to simply get rid of Space Kid. His intentions with David range from murder to making him question his flawed ideology and make him cry at night. In his words, he is not a monster. After Harrison's magic makes him start to puke magic props, he shows a slightly more vulnerable side. Despite all of this, Max is not truly an evil person. In episode 8, when Nurf revealed much of his background, Max was visibly uneasy and sympathetic to an extent. Also, at the end of episode 12, he manages to convince the entire camp to help him create David's image of a perfect summer camp after hearing him explain why he tries so hard for the campers. He repairs the ancient staff, but tells David not to look too deep into it, showing that Max does have a kinder side to his personality. Gallery Trivia * According to "Camp Cool Kidz", Max reveals that his parents left their home country. This reveals that Max's ethnic background is not American. Another fact to prove this theory is that Max also claims that "People in Sheets got him concerned," which is most likely a reference to the Ku Klux Klan, a white supremacist cult that hates and targets non-Caucasian ethnicities. * Max, as shown in "Journey to Spooky Island", is not easily scared. * Max is skilled in knitting, as shown when he was able to knit a cloth dummy of himself in "Escape from Camp Campbell", as well as additional dummies for Neil and Nikki. * Before Neil and Nikki, Max apparently had at least one friend in Camp Camp, Chucky, whom he mentions in "Reigny Day". * Max and David are the only characters whose ages have been clearly established. * Max's hoodie is rebellion towards the camp itself, according to the writers, to cover up the yellow shirt worn by the others campers. * Max takes his coffee black. * In "The Order of the Sparrow", Max is implied to be of Indian descent. * Unlike the other campers, the camp that Max is at Camp Campbell for is never mentioned in any episode. References Category:Campers